Eternidad
by cucaracha-san
Summary: Karin... he visto un rostro en la mar que no es el tuyo... Karin... hay un niño de espuma que me observa todos los días… Karin... Él es bonito. "de polvo eres…en polvo te convertirás…" El era de espuma..


Consuelo

Karin, he visto un rostro en la espuma pero no es el tuyo…Karin ¿porque tú no me enseñas tu rostro?

Karin, hay un niño de espuma que me mira todos los días…Karin ¿eres tú…?

Karin, el niño ha crecido parece mas bien de nuestra edad…tenias la misma edad que yo ¿verdad…? Él es bonito.

Hey Karin, ya me he acostumbrado al chico, un año con sus ojos encima cualquiera se acostumbra, incluso yo…los únicos ojos que se han posado en mi son los de Naruto, los de Deidara y los de él, el chico de espuma…

Naruto está igual… ¿recuerdas el día que "despertó"? asustó a medio mundo, cuatro meses sin reaccionar y de repente en medio de la cena de cumpleaños de Iruka-chan suelta el grito. Recuerdas ¿verdad…?.Decía cosas inentendibles…murmuraba, lloraba…gritaba…se convulsionaba…a Deidara le dio un ataque y se desmayó…Naruto tardó una semana en tranquilizarse y lo primero que dijo fue una orden-_Sai, tráeme ramen_- genial…era casi el mismo, solo faltaba… que fuera él de verdad.

Sasuke no lo visitó ningún día a pesar que Deidara le dio permiso…tampoco le ha pedido perdón…nada, Sasuke no ha hecho nada... Naruto quiere venir a la playa, ya sonríe, come y habla de nuevo…me lo ha dicho nuevamente, nada lo detendrá, ha llegado hasta aquí con "eso" pues entonces vivirá con "eso" para siempre…no tiene un nombre para _eso_…vendrá mañana…adiós Karin…adiós chico espuma…cuando sonríe es más bonito…

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Pensé que traerlo al mar sería bueno…y ahí está, en lugar de correr se ha sentado a llorar…como tú el día en que te…no, Naruto no se convertirá en espuma ¿verdad?, él no es una sirena como tú...él es humano…no, no se puede ir, aun tenemos un largo camino por recorrer…Naruto ha comenzado a gritar...no sé que hacer…

El chico de espuma se ha acercado…ya no es de espuma…es…humano. ¿Eres tú Karin? ¿Lo eres…? no, no eres tú… ¿en donde estas tú?…me escuchas ¿verdad?…el chico de espuma se ha agachado con Naruto y lo consuela…lo esta arrullando… ¿seguro no eres tú…?

-¡VEN! ¡VEN A BUSCARME! ¡POR FAVOR VEN…!-Naruto ¿a quien le estas gritando? A ya sé…no te preocupes Naruto…ese idiota te buscará…y lo hará de rodillas…

Yo también voy a abrazarle, se lo prometí, le prometí que lo cuidaría…uno mis brazos junto al chico de espuma…tiene el cabello rojo y la piel muy blanca…quiero que seas tú Karin, por favor dios que seas tú…Naruto se ha calmado…lo llevaré a casa…

El chico de espuma vuelve al mar, a la espuma… ¿será que mañana estará ahí?

Ahí esta, sentado en la arena ¿Por qué a todos los encuentro sentados en la arena? Esta jugando con ella… ¿Quién es? ¿Conocerá a Karin? Hay que acercarse…me sentaré a su lado…le cuento que Naruto ha decidido perdonar a Sasuke pero él tendrá que ir a buscar su perdón…Naruto esta decidido: le preguntará de nuevo a Sasuke si lo quiere, si Sasuke acepta (lo hará, es baboso pero sabe lo que quiere) entonces Naruto olvidará todo y comenzará de nuevo al lado de Sasuke…si Sasuke lo rechaza Naruto planea golpearlo y terminar para siempre ese amor…tiene panes de enamorarse de nuevo, de ser feliz…Sasuke es muy posesivo, terminará aceptando…el chico espuma me mira detenidamente, lo hace de reojo y adivina mis preguntas…esas que no quiero hacer …

-_lo siento_- me dijo, estaba comenzando a llorar. Estoy comenzando a creer que el anormal soy yo, puesto que nunca he logrado llorar en mi vida…ni siquiera cuando te fuiste Karin…fui valiente y no lloré…-_lo siento_- no deja de decirlo… porque:

Desde el primer día en que volvió fue perdonada por el gran padre y ella se fue…me dejó atrás sin pensarlo, sin remordimientos…él se llama Gaara y está enamorado de mi…demonios…desde la primera vez que pise la arena llamé su atención, me seguía en mis caminatas nocturnas…estuvo presente en las cacerías de Naruto, estuvo presente el día que despedí a Karin. El escuchó mis palabras de amor y absorbió mis sentimientos…éramos iguales…ambos viviendo de amor y sobreviviendo con solo mirar…el recibió mis palaras y mis pensamientos día a día todos estos años y a él fue quien le platiqué el transcurso de mi vida…Karin nunca estuvo, fue un sueño…Gaara me ha abrazado buscando refugio en mi pecho…el gran padre le ha dado una oportunidad más…y le ha maldecido, el tatuaje en su frente dice amor, pero… realmente significa que el tendrá que esforzarse para ser correspondido, es decir, el estará en el desamor desde el principio y se ira consumiendo poco a poco hasta desvanecerse y esta vez para siempre…no será espuma, será… nada.

Gaara me pide que lo abrace, que lo quiera, que lo ame. ¿Amarlo? Todavía estoy en shock, una cosa es sospechar que no estaba y otra muy diferente confirmarlo…Karin nunca ha estado ahí…Karin nunca fue mía y nunca lo seria…Karin…Karin…verdes, los ojos de Gaara son verdes, profundos, tristes y verdes…me ha enseñando sus ojos desde el principio, no me los ha ocultado…!aja! ahí esta el secreto de las sirenas …sus ojos son hipnotizantes…de que otra manera se puede explicar que en este momento le bese con tanta hambre y lo toque con necesidad…Gaara es mío, siempre ha sido mío…luchare por conservarlo… ¿cómo no enamorarse de criatura tan tierna?…ya le quiero, le he visto todo un año, he vivido todo un año con él. ¡Hey Karin! no me reproches después que le ame a él más de lo que te amé a ti...tú me has abandonado…desde siempre… él merece que le corresponda, lucharé por eso…

Le llevaré a casa…le presentaré formalmente a Naruto para que lo mime (a Naruto le encanta apapachar)…y seremos felices. Si algo me ha dejado Naruto es a nunca rendirme…yo también soy celoso y posesivo…con Gaara seré cariñoso…creo que le gusta. Si le gusta. Definitivamente le llevare a casa…


End file.
